1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an X-ray imaging apparatus for providing information about accurate breast density, and a control method of the X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an imaging apparatus for acquiring images of the inside of an object, such as a human body or another item, by irradiating X-rays toward the object. Because the X-ray imaging apparatus can show the inside structure of an object, it is widely used in the medical field to detect abnormal tissue, such as lesions, inside a human body or to understand the inside structure of an object or a component. Also, the X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to check the inside of baggage at airports.
AN X-ray imaging apparatus may include Digital Radiography (DR), Computed Tomography (CT), and Full Field Digital Mammography (FFDM).
The operating principles of the X-ray imaging apparatus are as follows. The X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates X-rays toward an object, such as a human body, another element, item, or component, then receives the X-rays that were able to propagate through the object and/or any that were not transmitted through the object, converts the received X-rays into electrical signals, and reads out the electrical signals to produce an X-ray image. The X-ray image is displayed on a display unit so that a user can see the inside structure of the subject.